A typical user of a computing device relies on a significant number of applications running on the device for both business and personal tasks. For example, a user of a mobile phone, tablet, laptop, or desktop may utilize different applications for writing email, creating documents, browsing the web, listening to music, viewing images, and performing various other functions.